


at the stroke of midnight

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Cinderella Elements, Desperation, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 10. desperately





	at the stroke of midnight

**Author's Note:**

> context: mark is cinderella, jaebum is the prince who thinks he's a princess, and gine made me hurt us all

Mark kisses Jaebum, with the intensity of a man thirsting for a drop of water in a desert, like a child not wanting to let go of their favorite toy. He kisses him with every bit of longing in his being, and wonders if Jaebum can feel it.

Probably not. What would a prince know of a commoner’s plight?

What would Im Jaebum, nation’s beloved and heir to the throne, know that the elusive ‘princess’ he’s been rendezvousing with in the past few weeks is actually an orphan, victim to the tyranny of his step family and powerless to do anything about it? 

That he was coming here once a week wearing a magical facade, granted to him by his fairy godmother, who could do nothing more than grant him a few hours of reprieve from the living hell that was his existence.

That after the clock strikes midnight, he would return to his dingy room with the creaky bed and moldy walls, only to wake up at dawn and work himself to the bone, listen to insults and barbs and snipes with a poker face, crying his heart out into the pillow before sleep, and Jaebum would just go back to his life of comforts and riches, and eventually settle down for a princess who would carry on his bloodline and get to kiss him every night?

But Jaebum doesn’t know, thinks Mark as they separate for air and he smiles.

(it hurts to do so)

The clock tower in the distance looms, a grim reminder as always.

“When can I see you again?” Jaebum asks, grasping Mark’s hand as he makes his way downstairs.

“Whenever you wish for it, my prince,” answers Mark, holding the skirts of his ice blue dress as he curtsies and makes his way down the stairs, the taste of Jaebum on his mouth now mingled with with hot salt of his tears.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> [cc](curiouscat.me/hoesides)


End file.
